


Suspension

by LeitnerLevelsOfCursed



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom Martin Blackwood, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, I think?, M/M, Martin uses webs to suspend Jon and fuck him basically., No beta we kayak like Tim, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Web Avatar Martin Blackwood, literally just horny shit, literally this is just my kinks..., please god don't archive, this is just smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeitnerLevelsOfCursed/pseuds/LeitnerLevelsOfCursed
Summary: It felt like they’d been at this for hours. Hours since Martin had tied Jon’s hands behind his back with silken webs. Hours since he’s ordered Jon get on his knees. Hours since he’s ordered Jon ease himself down onto the dildo attached to the floor. Hours since he’d ordered Jon to bounce just every so slightly, just enough to make the head of the toy rub against his insides, and then every time he got close Martin promptly would order him to stop.---Or, almost 2000 words of Web!Martin controlling Jon's orgasm
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note if you didn't read the tags, Jon is trans in this, if that's not your thing then, uh, soz?

It felt like they’d been at this for hours. Hours since Martin had tied Jon’s hands behind his back with silken webs. Hours since he’s ordered Jon get on his knees. Hours since he’s ordered Jon ease himself down onto the dildo attached to the floor. Hours since he’d ordered Jon to bounce just every so slightly, just enough to make the head of the toy rub against his insides, and then every time he got close Martin promptly would order him to stop. A few minutes would pass until Jon got his breath back and with a nudge Martin would prompt Jon to start again. And then again. Over and over. There was no pressure at his sensitive cock to get any release with, nothing to get friction from to let him chase his pleasure. Tugging at the spider silk binding his forearms together, hands holding the opposite elbow, the way they sat at his lower back pulling his posture straight. Straighter than it would have been otherwise, because god he was tired. His thighs had long since gained a tremor to them that wasn’t fading between edging sessions, his legs had gone numb where he was knelt with them splayed just wide enough that he was on display, open for anyone to see, dripping down the toy and steadily creating a pool of wetness on the laminate floor.

Martin was still sat in his chair, completely naked and other than his hard cock unaffected by the whole situation, looking like he was idly flicking through emails, oblivious to Jon’s struggles. Except he wasn’t, of course. If Martin was oblivious Jon would be able to just bring himself to orgasm, be able to hurtle himself over that cliff he had been kept on the precipice of for so long. Instead any time Jon picked up the courage to try, Martin would get a dangerous glint in his eye, a sidelong glance down as if he had only just remembered Jon was still there. In a flash of fang he’s smile before making a very simple ‘ah ah ah’ sound, and Jon quickly obeyed.

He wanted to cum. God, he wanted to come. Disobeying now might mean he wouldn’t get to. Better to appease the spider he was sat at the feet of. Because Martin loved him and was so good to him and it would just feel so good when he finally let him cum.

Jon hadn’t realised he had stilled his movements, half hunched forwards, until Martin nudged at his hip with the tip of his shoe.

“I didn’t say you could stop.” Martin’s voice wasn’t unkind but it still carried authority that Jon wanted to obey, he really did. And he tried, with weak muscles he tried to push with his exhausted legs to get a little further upright, to feel the drag of the toy as it slipped out and back in.

He barely got half as far as he wanted to before his thighs gave out, dropping him down roughly. In turn, his hole was impaled roughly. He let out a punched out gasp, half pleasure half pain.

“Oh, sweetheart, that wasn’t right.” Martin’s voice was saccharine sweet. If he had the energy to look up Jon knew his fangs would be showing in the grin that was surely there on Martin’s face, “Can you try again?” It was phrased as a question but the expectation was there.

His hips tilted back and forth of their own accord – whether chasing or trying to get away from the sensations he couldn’t tell any more – as he tried once more to lift himself off the toy. _To be good, I want to be good, this is what I’m meant to be good at, for Martin, I need to be, this is what Martin wants_.

His legs gave out again. Again the toy went too deep and too much and too right, all at the same time. The moan that left his lips was ragged and desperate.

“I can’t- I want but-but I- please!” Begging didn’t always get him what he wanted but he couldn’t help it. The words fell from his lips without his permission. Martin might gag him for it, come to think. That shouldn’t have made him hotter but it did, the thought – the mental image - of being gagged, mouth wedged open by a ring gag and drooling and still at Martin’s feet, at his mercy, sent an aching pulse of need between his thighs. Lower lips and thighs that were already coated in slick got impossibly more so as another gush of wetness flooded from him.

“Oh, my sweet,” Martin tucked a finger under Jon’s chin, forcing him to look up into Martin’s eyes – reddened irises more pronounced by his arousal, long needle like fangs where his canines would be on show in his smile, “Do you need some help?” Jon could only nod, desperately. He didn’t even know what help was being offered he just needed it, knew he needed whatever Martin would give him. Martin’s grin got wider, clearly pleased by the answer. The sight of Martin’s happiness made Jon release a high whine of his own pleasure, a feeling of _yes, I did it right, I made him happy_.

Jon barely registered the feeling of more silk winding around his thighs, his legs, his waist, until he felt the tug.

Pulled by new threads, his hips raised, the toy slipping almost completely from his folds, without any of his own effort. And then the tension holding him released and he was dropped back down, punching a strangled moan from his throat. Martin chuckled, and that was when Jon realised what he had done.

Looking up with sluggish movements he saw silvery threads woven between Martin’s hands, around his fingers, which came to around Jon’s body. He watched as Martin moved a finger very precisely, and Jon felt his body be raised up as a result, as Martin controlled him like a puppet.

He really was at Martin’s mercy now.

“To the edge one more time. Then you suck me off, and only then are you done.” Martin punctuated his words by dropping him down hard on the toy, it rubbed up against that spot inside of his hole and the moan was louder this time.

It kept going. Jon suspended, without any semblance of control over his own body’s movement’s, manipulated to the edge so carefully. He came so close, he could feel the tingle starting in his legs and his chest, travelling to his core before- Martin pulled the threats completely taught.

Jon was left, half lifted off of the dildo, just the silicone head teasing at his folds left. He whined and moaned in frustration, tried to cant his hips forwards to chase his orgasm but it was no use. The threads were wrapped so tight around him he could scarcely breathe without Martin’s allowing the movement.

“Uh-uh, I told you. Me first. Be a good boy.” Martin shifted slightly on his chair, bringing his flushed cock to within Jon’s reach. The threads that had been holding him still loosened enough that Jon could easily bob his head – even as it held his lower body completely still so he had no hope getting the toy any further inside.

Jon swallowed Martin down with enthusiasm, choking himself almost instantly in his rush. Martin didn’t scold, just laughed lightly and let Jon continue, sitting back. He rested a hand in Jon’s long hair, petting him like a pet. Jon kept bobbing, saliva escaping the corners of his mouth and obscene noises coming from him – the combined slurp of the sloppy blowjob and his own moans being cut off periodically as he made himself gag.

Martin’s breathing quickened, Jon knew he was doing his job well, that was a good sign. I’m doing my job, being so good, Martin loves me doing this, he loves-

With a short yell Martin spilled in Jon’s mouth, the salty fluid on his tongue whited out all coherent thought from Jon’s brain as he swallowed it down. Sucking deeper, desperate for the taste, for what Martin was giving him. It took a minute for Martin to come down from his high and push Jon’s head back.

“Such a good pet, my good boy.” Martin held out his fingers to Jon, which he lapped at instantly, “Is it your turn now?” Jon nodded, eyes half closed, “I suppose you were good for me weren’t you.”

Jon had no choice but to take it as Martin’s fingers wove a complex pattern in the air and Jon felt himself get pushed down onto the toy at a punishing pace. There wasn’t any teasing any more, Martin was driving him to orgasm fast, whether he wanted it or not. He let his eyes slip closed and his mouth hang open, there was no use trying to choke off the sounds from his lungs any more. He felt the pressure build as all this time of being brought painfully close built up again, an insistent pressure and an ache that he needed so badly to be complete. He was so full with the force he was being shoved down onto the toy at, he just needed some friction – just a little more-

“Martin, please- I need- Hand, fingers, please, Martin!”

No sooner had he begged Jon felt the heel of Martin’s hand press to his mound between his legs, clever fingers pulled back the hood of his cock. He webs pushed him down as Martin ground his hand up against the most sensitive part of Jon and that was it.

He came, loud, hard, almost painfully. He could feel the whole body shakes ringing through him at an orgasm hard earned.

When he came back to himself he was only vaguely aware he wasn’t kneeling any more. He was cradled by Martin – or maybe by his webs – hands rubbing at the skin of his now freed wrists. Martin was murmuring sweet praises. Jon thought he could just make out the phrases ‘my good boy’ and other similar words. He considered trying to wake himself up more, to come back to himself. But Martin was holding him, he was safe. Martin would do what was best, so Jon just let himself drift. Satisfied and confident Martin would look after him.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, fuck if I know what possessed me to write that... anyway, the Web has major dom energy right?   
> A note to say this account is a side account i just made just for smut so, uh, yeah you may be seeing me around more after this.   
> Comment/kudos if you enjoyed... I know I got myself worked up writing this...


End file.
